


Is the Grass Really Greener on the Other Side

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Eyes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, F/M, Funny, Romance, maybe serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is taken for a detour as she was on her way to her bedroom and is sent to an alternate reality. </p><p>Felicity: If this is some kind of a joke or a social experiment to see if the grass is greener on the other side, I have to tell you that even if this world’s grass maybe lighter in colour, I’m very partial to the darker shade at home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing...
> 
> N/A: Any mistakes made are mine, i really hope you like, if you like it, i'll continue. If not it'll say a one-shot. I love reviews and kudos...they make me happy...happy reading.

“Hello Felicity,” Rip Hunter stood from his seat at the lavish Queen dining table and walked toward her, “I know this is a shock, but this world needs your help.”

 

“’This world’, what do you mean,” Felicity Queen stood in the all too family dining hall in her blue pyjamas with red fire trucks on them; she and her step-son Conner had bought a matching pair for fun. Her blue eyes wide, taking in the occupants of the room, some familiar yet every different and some not and those she knew were dead, then her eyes landed on…well, herself…alternate self, “Oh, that’s what you meant.”

 

Waving her had to the people in the room, especially her alternate self. They seemed to know who she was but the familiarity and love she was accustomed to seeing in their eyes weren’t there.

 

“This is an alternate reality, and I’m sure you can see some of the differences between your world and this one.” Hunter looked at her, while she gave the room another analytical sweep, her eyes landed on Oliver first, he looked less intense like the five years away didn’t happen, less buff, and he still had that terrible hair style, and clean shaved. He sat next Laurel and they wore matching weeding rings. Moira and Robert were still alive, along with Tommy who sat next to an unknown woman. The next was Malcolm Merlyn he looked different, there was a distinct lack of the thinly vailed darkest that the Malcolm from her world had, like Oliver, had a terrible hair style and the dark past seemed non-existent. To his right sat Rebecca Merlyn, the only reason Felicity knew how she looked was due to her investigation into Brick. Apparently Brick never killed Rebecca, thus Malcolm never jointed the League, planned the undertaking that killed Tommy, and sabotaged the Gambit. With his wife alive, Malcolm never had affair with Moira hence the distinct lack of Thea Queen. Detective Lance was here and sat next Sara and his wife, who he was still married to. Finally her alternate self, who sat returning her wide eyed gaze. She was different het the same, the distinct difference was the hair colour – other Felicity had her hair in their natural brown.it was most intriguing that alt-Felicity sat next to Barry Allen with her hand clenched in his, clearly in shock and they were married. On face value this world was a freaking ‘happy ever after land’ just due to the lack of dark pasts, evil people and people alive to dead ratio. The whole thing took a few moments.

“So what’s the problem Hunter?” Felicity asked, “Because if this is some kind of a joke or a social experiment to see if the grass is greener on the other side, I have to tell you that even if this world’s grass maybe lighter in colour, I’m very partial to the darker shade at home. And if there really is a problem that would require cross-dimensional travel, can we do this fast because I have had a very stressful day; a three hour long board meeting, followed by an emergency meeting with my son’s principle because thanks to my husband, he decided that using his fist was a good way to settle an argument with a bully after all that a four hour mission where my sister-in-law nearly died so can we move this along, I need a nap or I just might kill someone.”

 

Everyone was quiet, before Felicity shook her head and groaned, “I’m sorry, it’s been a long day.”

 

Quinten Lance was the first to break the silence and commented, “Barry doesn’t seem like the type to teach his son violence.” 

 

“You’d be surprised,” Felicity chuckled, “You should see when Barry, Oliver and Conner get to rough housing…actually you shouldn’t.”

 

“Oliver? “Me?” Both Laurel and Oliver asked at the same time.

 

“Yep,” She piped, “While, Barry and I are friends in my world, kind of like intellectual soul mates really, Barry from my world would be so psyched about this, we always say that if he or I met each other before we met Iris and Oliver we would totally be married. Oliver would be less happy about it. This is amazing.”

 

“Iris?” Barry asked, “I had a crush on her when we were kids, but I haven’t seen her in years. My mom got a job here in Star City, so we moved.”

 

“Your mom?” Felicity whispered, wow, the ratio gets bigger!

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, nothing for you to worry about.” Felicity reassured him, Barry’s mother was alive in this world, which means Eobard Thorne never came back to the past to Barry, never killed Nora Allen, and Henry Allen not in prison. That means real Harrison Wells is alive with his wife building the particle accelerator…wow, “I got side tracked, what you were saying about the problem.”

 

“Damien Dhark is this world’s Ra’s Al Ghul, and he plans to release the alpha-omega bioweapon on Star City.” Hunter explained. Everyone gasped.

 

“Frack.” Felicity swore under her breathe Felicity Smoak’s father in this world Ra’s but paused a second.

 

“My sentiments exactly.” Alt-Felicity commented, but Felicity could tell it was more about the attack than family connection.

 

“So what happened to Nyssa’s father?”

 

“Yes, in this world, Dhark was chosen, Nyssa’s father returned to his family.”

 

“So I guess Nyssa don’t exist.” She asked, Hunter nodded, “Why does he want Star City destroyed?”

 

“I’m totally confused Oliver whispered to Tommy, who nodded.

 

“Because, Star City is the home of his daughter and wishes to daw her out, force her hand to join him, be his heir.”

 

“Great.” Felicity sighed, glancing at her alternate self, you seemed, well like she wasn’t just told that her father plans to kill millions of people to force her to join a League of psychotic murders, “How much have you told them? And please tell me that I’m not your first line of defence against a bioweapon attack.” Felicity spoke in a low tune to Hunter and sighed, “The vaccine can be ready within two hours, and detecting a point of origin Dhark plans to release can be done once I’ve hacked a few satellites and if there’s a connection to Ray Palmer in here we can use his tech to make the vaccine airborne, it’ll be quicker if he already has some made already. If not it’ll me at least a week days to have it ready if I’m building them from mostly scratch…I have my phone with me, it has design specs on them.”

 

“You talk a lot.” Laurel stated, “And smart.”

 

Everyone nodded, making Felicity blush.

 

“I can help you.” Alt-Felicity volunteered, “If you want.”

 

“Of course, this is after all your world, I wouldn’t dare steal your thunder,” Felicity smiled, reassuring her, “I was in the shoes you were in five years ago, and can you imagine getting into your car to fine your boss shot and bleeding in your car?”

 

“What?” alt-Felicity asked, “Who was it?”

 

“Oliver.” She stated, everyone stared at her, “it’s a long story. But he was fine, is fine, now.”

 

“No, to your question,” Hunter brought them back to the situation in hand, “I have a mole in the League, we’re trying to handling the situation before it comes to Star City. But if it doesn’t, I need to know, if you’ll deal with Dhark.”

 

“The mole? Is he Maseo?” She asked, “And what do you mean ‘deal’ with Dhark?”

 

“Yes. Maseo is our contact,” Hunter replied, “and I think you know what I mean by ‘deal’. You were trained by the best and I’ve seen you in action.”

 

“’In action’ are you kidding me, it is one thing to training sessions with family but quite another to have a duel with someone who actually wants me dead.” Felicity agued.

 

“Okay, Oliver might have been holding back, but if you think Malcolm had kid gloves on, you’re disappointing your IQ points.” Hunter refuted, “And I know if it comes to saving the people in this room, killing him was the only resort, you would do it.”

 

Felicity sighed, “Okay, but I always tell Oliver, ‘there has to be another way’, so if Mrs. Allen agrees to the plan, and if I have to…I’ll fight him.”

 

“Why do I have to agree?” Alt-Felicity asked.

 

“Because, Damien Dhark is our father.” She plainly stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> I had some free time; here's chapter 2.  
> I'm very sorry for any mistakes made in this chapter.

Chapter 2

“Why do I have to agree?” Alt-Felicity asked.

“Because, Damien Dhark is our father.” She plainly stated.

There was silence, “Wait, could you pause and rewind, run that by me one more time because I swore you said that my father is the Leader of a group of Murders.”

“Yep, psychotic murders.” Felicity corrected her, but paused and sighed, “I’m sorry, I may talk a lot, but I usually have more tact than that.”

“Unfortunately, I have to go handle plan A,” Hunter interrupted Felicity’s thoughts about how she was going to explain this, “I’ll let you explain.”

Before he could go, Felicity stopped him, “Hey, you never told me the time frame we’re dealing with.”

“Twelve days.” He replied shortly, turned and left.

“No, pressure.” Felicity muttered, turning back to her audience, “I’m sure you have questions, so how about I’ll tell you situation we have here and we if necessary I’ll tell you about my world.”

“Why; ‘if necessay’?” Malcolm asked.

“I don’t think sugar coating it is going to help but…” Felicity sighed, “You remember my comment about ‘the grass being darker in my world’?”

Some nodded.

“I mean, in my world bad things happened to almost everyone in the room, some came out better on the other side; heroes, others turned to a darker side. And others didn’t make it.”

“’Didn’t make it’?” Moira asked.

“I’m sorry, Moira, but I think we should leave my world out of this, it’s your world in jeopardy, not mine.”

“Okay, so what about the fact you said Alt-me was training you to kill and he tried to kill you and that you’re willing to kill this Dhark person.” Malcolm wouldn’t let it go.

“We may get in to that later, but I can assure you, if I kill Dhark, it would be self-defence and in defence of the people of Star City and is the only option left. I may be physically capable of murder but emotionally, I do not take this lightly.” Felicity explained, “So can we move to the ‘why’ we’re here?”

“You may.” Oliver said.

“Right, well I know that you’re minds are probably stretched considerably already, but I need you to stretch it a little bit more,” Felicity started, “What you should know about the League is that ‘Ra’s’ is a title given to the Leader and when he accepts the position, he no longer is the person he once was, he sheds that identity to only be known as Ra’s Al Ghul. Another step in the accession to Ra’s is the death on his former home. Hence the Alpha-Omega bioweapon and Dhark wants you to be his heir. There is a pool in the League Headquarters called the Lazarus pit, its waters have been known to heal, prolong life for hundreds of years as well as bring the dead to life.”

“Yeah, right?” Tommy snorted.

“Lazarus. Lazarus from the Bible? That Lazarus?” Quinten asked in shock.

That comment gave Felicity pause, Diggle had been the one to make that comment, almost verbatim. Where was Digg in this world? Was Andy still alive? Was Digg still married to Lyla? Guess Baby Sara doesn’t exist or at the least named differently. Felicity felt sad at the last thought but she cleared her thoughts and started again.

“Yes, that Lazarus and the story began around six hundred years ago, When Damien Dhark and another man was chosen as possible successors to the Ra’s title. I don’t know his original name because in my world he was chosen and I only knew him as Ra’s. But in this world Dhark was chosen. I don’t know what led him to Mom but he did and had you…me…us…you know what I mean. Now I suspect that the healing effects of the water are waning on him and needs an heir…you.”

“But I don’t want to be Ra’s Al Ghul.” Alt-Felicity stated firmly.

“I know, I was in the same boat you’re in now, in my world Damien wasn’t chosen, as I told you before, he was angry, he felt like he was cheated. So he took his followers and water from the pit and started his own organisation ruled by his own vision of League principles. He called it H.I.V.E. Then three months ago he was offering me the position of ‘Queen Bee’, I declined of course, one the advantages a lot of friends who would have no problem doing whatever it takes to protect me. Those include the newly Ra’s; that’s alternate-you Malcolm…I know you figured that out.” She pointed him.

“You know me well?”

“Yes…even if you’re not the incredibly dark area, evil, over protective, father figure I don’t need, friend. And you’re like Oliver’s weird evil surrogate father so that makes him my weird evil surrogate father-in-law.”

“So I’m evil?”

“Yes,” Felicity stated flatly, “And Dhark right now is trying his hardest to pull a ‘Malcolm’ but with no luck. The two of them may be evil and hold almost no remorse for murder, once they’ve justified it in their heads. The one difference is that my…grr not my, my but the Malcolm in my world has marginally more paternal instincts in his pinky finger that Dhark has in his whole body…and that’s saying a lot, because I don’t know about you, but Malcom in my world is a terrible father, but he’s trying and his fatherly love is an acquired taste…”

“So the plan is:” Felicity started again, turning to Mr Queen, “Can you contact Ray Palmer for me, tell him QC wants to have a partnership with him, and that is life and death and to come here.”

Getting up from her seat, grabbing a pen from Detective Lance’s shirt pocket, she wrote down the supplies she’ll need, “I’ll need these; going to QC wouldn’t exactly be the best idea, with two Feilictys running around, that draw out questions that we won’t like answering. Ohh, there’s also no need for everyone to be here, well everyone who lives here of course stays and Barry and Felicity…that’s weird…okay I’ll be Megan since I’m not from around here. They’ll need to stay because I would require as much help as possible. Everyone else can go, there’s no need for all of us to stay here…I mean if you want to stay…more the merrier.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day came without incident, she had slept in one of the guest bedrooms and now she sat waiting the arrival of Ray and Anna Palma. Mr Queen, Robert; he had asked her to call him; had called them, the attraction of Robert’s message intrigued them enough to cut their business trip in Europe short and fly to Star City. The vaccine took a little longer than expected but was coming along nicely with the equipment Robert had procured for her. Barry and Alt-Felicity stayed to help her while everyone else had left for work, knowing they couldn’t help the situation by crowding the place. With the exception of Robert, Moira, Oliver and Laurel who lived in the mansion.

While Felicity waited, she did research on Diggle, Roy and Connor. Diggle was married to Lyla, had a son, Michael and owned his own private security company; apparently they were employed by the Queen family, go figure. Unfortunately his brother Andy was killed, not by Deadshot but was one of the many who died in bombing in the Glades. The bad news continued Roy was one as well. There wasn’t much information on Yae Fei and Shado or Slade. But the fact that the commercial airliner that was bombed was any indication, Waller’s plan want according to the plan and everyone on the island killed and the distinct lack of Triad presence, more specifically Chien Na Weiin the recent news. There was a chemical spill in China that killed three times the amount it had in her world, thanks to Oliver’s, Maseo’s and Tatsu’s intervention. Conner existed in this world; he lived with his mother in Cenral City. Sandra was alive here as there are no mad, crazy powered meta-humans here. From the lack of pictures and any mention of him, Oliver didn’t know he had son that means some things stay the same. Like Moira sticking to her code, ‘secrets and lies’.

She had to Oliver last night and read him in the situation, he was understandably pissed but resigned that there was nothing he could do, short of getting Hunter to bring him over. She had to snort the idea of alt-Oliver and her Oliver in the same room.  

“What is it?” Laurel asked her.

“Hmm?” She looked up from the computer screen to see Laurel, Oliver, Alt-Felicity and Barry looking at her.

“You been sighing every few minutes and snorting.” Oliver explained, “What are you doing anyway.”

“Research.” She stated, “There are people I’m friends with, practically family, that you guys don’t know. As well as there was some differences in the time line and I want to know how things play out here.”

“Like you.” Alt-Felicity asked.

“Umm, well in this world the CEO of MD Security, John Diggle is like my big brother, I’m also friends with his wife and here they have son, Michael. In my world they have a daughter; Sara. Digg is actually my husband’s best friend; best man at echothers wedings. ” Felicity said.

“MD Secrurity? They’re the company we hired for our security.” Oliver nodded but paused, “What about Tommy.”

“A person could have more than one best friend.”

“But Tommy was my best man at my best man. I can see a world where he wouldn’t be. Are Tommy and I not friends in your world?” Oliver looked confused, and she could blame him and she sighed.

“He and Tommy were best friends in my world, they had some disagreements, didn’t see eye to eye on some things but Tommy in my world died in 2013, that was years before Oliver and I got married.” She spoke gently.

“What kind of disagreements?” Laurel asked. Felicity found it funny that she asked that, since her alternate self was in love with both of them.

“I’d rather not say.” They nodded

“So what else did you find out?” Barry asked.

“Bad stuff, there was a commercial airliner flying to Hong Kong that was bombed in this world, killing everyone on board. In my world it was stopped. There was a ‘chemical spill’ in Hong Kong; which was the Alpha-Omega bioweapon; killed three times as much people as there were in my world. Andy Diggle, John’s brother, was still killed in both worlds just in a different way; the bombing in the Glades. It also was responsible for killing Roy Harper, he was like a little brother to my husband and I.”

“I’m sorry.” Alt-Felicity and Laurel gave her small smiles.

“So what else is different in your world? I get the feeling it’s grittier than our world.” Moira asked when she and Robert walked in the room and sat with everyone.

“you know I would love to tell you about life in my world but I think its best that this bomb shell could be dropped by you rather than a woman from another dimension.” The room got still as Felicity looked Moira in the eyes. Her mother-in-law was already dead by the time Conner was found out so a confrontation the two Mrs. Queens was not possible. This was the closest she would get.  

“I don’t know what you mean.” Moira stated in a practiced indifference.

“I know you love your children Moira, and you would do whatever you thought was best for them. I know the feeling, I’m sure you remember me mentioning having a son?” Felicity asked, “Well he’s not my biological son…” Felicity trailed off suggestively.

“What is she talking about Mom?” Oliver asked, lost in what they were talking, “she said ‘children’, do I have a sibling somewhere? What about, your son not being yours?”

“Umm, well in my world Moira had an affair, which resulted in a pregnancy, she had a daughter, Thea.” Felicity stated, she felt like all the occupants in the room knew Robert cheated but wouldn’t believe that Moira would cheat, “Well, that didn’t happen here. So no long lost sisters for you Oliver. When my husband found out about the affair and who Thea biological father was, he well, he was angry.”

“Megan your son is my son- your Oliver’s…I mean…that means Sandra didn’t have a miscarriage! She had my son?”

“Yes, I looked Connor up, since he wasn’t here I wanted to know if he existed and if he did; make sure he was okay in this world,” Felicity explained, “And he is, save I mean. He lives in Central City with his mother.”

“I have a son.” Oliver breathed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing...
> 
> A/N: I would like to thank everyone who've read, left comments and kudos. Those meant a lot to me. Happy reading.

_Previously on Green Grass…_

_“Yes, I looked Connor up, since he wasn’t here I wanted to know if he existed and if he did; make sure he was okay in this world,” Felicity explained, “And he is, save I mean. He lives in Central City with his mother.”_

_“I have a son.” Oliver breathed._

_Chapter 4_

Oliver was in shock, angry at his mother for lying to him. He was angry at himself; he had cheated on his then girlfriend, now wife. I could feel Laurel’s anger toward him for his past transgressions, they had worked hard to move pass it, Oliver had been faithful since they decided to get married. But he knew she was hurt, there was now a living, breathing evidence of her husband’s infidelity. A boy. He would feel his mother’s shame radiating out of her. As well as this alternate wife of his, he could feel her uneasiness, feeling bad about letting that cat of the bag. It was too much.

“I need some air.” He muttered. Felicity couldn’t help but laugh, “What? You think this is funny?”  

Oliver got up and left the room. Laurel got up and followed him out.

Felicity stopped immediately, “No. of course not. Sorry, it’s just that’s my line, I always say ‘I need some air’, when my husband and I have a disagreement…I’m sorry.”

“Awkward.” Barry muttered he then turned to his wife, “You say that too.”

 “That went as well as to be expected.” Felicity sighed.

“How did things go when you and your Oliver found out about Conner?” Moira asked, tentatively, holding Roberts hand. He had yet to make a comment about the fact that he had a grandson that his wife lied about.

“While, as things are different in my world. As told you, Oliver in my world knows that sometimes it is necessary to our loved ones to protect them. And it may not be the best option. My mother in law had more to worry about than her party boy son not being ready to be a father; in my world our family at the time her family was in grave danger. She already had to worry about her two children, but to add a grandchild and baby-momma to fire was not an option. Could she or you have done something different? Yes. This is the play, and now you have to deal with it.” Felicity sighed and asked, “Here comes another bomb shell…you ready?” 

“Yes.” Oliver’s voice came from behind her, him and Laurel, hands clasped together. Felicity was still getting accustomed to this world’s Laurel and Oliver dynamics. They took back their seat; he gave his mother a hard look, “You and I, mother we’ll talk about Conner after we deal with the bioweapon drama. I don’t want to bring him into this with the attack on Star City going on.

“Okay, but how about you and Laurel go to Central City and meet Coco? I’ve never met Sandra; she was trouble and her boyfriend killed her; that’s how my husband and I found about Coco. Through her will, she knew we were married, she wrote me letter telling me take care Coco as my own. She wrote how she wanted to tell you Oliver but, Moira can be very scary when she wants something…”She trailed of suggestively.

“Wait her boyfriend, when you did your ‘research’, was he the same guy? Is my son in danger?” Oliver all but growled and he looked like he was ready to run to Central City to rescue his son. He was actually starting to look like her Oliver, even with the bad hair and cleaned shaved face. 

“Sandra is not currently seeing anyone.” Felicity reassured him.

“How do you know?”

“Her Facebook account, dating sites accounts etcetera.”

“You hacked her…”

“Hacking is such a bad word…” Both Felicity’s said at the same time, looked at each other and laughed.

“We could do that?” Laurel asked, she was cautious about the boy, “I want to meet him, but what if he hates me and Oliver?”

“I don’t know what to tell you, the Coco my husband and I met, would be completely different from the boy you’ll meet. My son lost his mother, he spent two months in an over filled, under-funded orphanage before the case worker found Sandra’s will to contact us. He was closed off, he didn’t hate us but he didn’t talk for weeks. But my mother was a ray of light in all of it; Coco fell in love with his Babushka Donna. She was a kid whisperer.”

“Babushka?” Laurel asked, “And ‘Coco’?”

“Ohh, it means grandmother in Russian. My husband speaks it and one of things that got Coco interested in anything was teaching him different words, and he loved that word.” Felicity explained, “Ohh, ‘Coco’ is the codename I made up for when we played games, it stuck really. I tried anything and everything to get to like me.”

“So we should really go?” Oliver looked just like Laurel, wanting to meet him but scared that Sandra might not let them see him or she does let them meet him and Conner hates them, “Can you tell us about him?”

“I don’t think so, seeing him for the first time, without any preconceived notions of who he is or who his alternate self is, is for the best. When I met him for the first time it was…love at first sight…” she trailed off with an adoring smile, “And I want that for you guys.”

“So are you going to tell us the other bomb shell?” Robert asked, he could sense it had something to do with his wife.

“I think that’s enough for now, the vaccine should be ready for the final stage.” She stated, turning to Alt-Felicity, “while I do that, I need you to borrow WayneTech satellite and use it to detect the alpha radiation the bioweapon would be radiating. Once you put on the search it’ll tell us the points where Dhark plans to release the bioweapon. If Dhark is going the same route as Ra’s did in my world…”

“What did your Ra’s do?” Barry interrupted her.   

“I was getting there…and don’t _ever_ associate me with that Ra’s like that…. _ever.”_ she said with voice chilly, but continued with her voice returning to normal, “He used four of his men, infected them with the bioweapon and set them about the city. So when we determine where they are, we’ll have to capture them and place them in a secure location, the bioweapon is contagious when airborne so spilling blood is bad…call Captain Lance…err…Detective Lance, so he can call in Biohazard team and have them on standby. And make sure it’s discrete.”

“How do you know you know I could hack a satellite?” Alt-Felicity asked.

“Because, you’re me, and who I mostly would be if Oliver had never walked in to my office with a bullet ridden laptop and turned my life upside down…in a best way possible.” Felicity told her, “And I looked it up, the fiasco with Cooper happened here as well. So I know you’re a badass hacktivist…or used to be…now you’re a, or trying to be a, law abiding citizen but now is not the time for it.”

The room went silent as they watch the interactions with interest, Barry knew about Cooper, and it was a sore subject and he didn’t know how this compassionate woman could be so callous about this. Alt-felicity couldn’t believe her alternate-self said that, Copper was her first love, and he killed himself, because of her, them…

“How can you call what happened to Cooper a ‘fiasco’?” Alt-Felicity asked, her voice low as it shook, “He committed suicide because of us!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Green Grass_

_“How can you call what happened to Cooper a ‘fiasco’?” Alt-Felicity asked, her voice low as it shook, “He committed suicide because of us!”_

_Chapter 5_

“Crap, I am _really_ bad at this ‘keeping cats out of bags’ thing.” Felicity shook her head, “As shocking as it is, I keep forgetting what happened in my world may not have happened here.

“In my world, and in this one; because I hacked the NSA looking for Copper; Cooper didn’t commit suicide.” She started, “In my world the NSA contacted him when he was arrested, at the time I have no doubt that he loved me, and he lied to them told them that the virus was his to protect me. He recruited him, he worked for them for five years before he went rouge, and he found out that I was at the time, VP of Palmer Tech. I think that pissed him off, he gave up his life to protect me and now I was an exec at one of those companies we were against back in the day. He tricked Mom into coming to Starling City, and then let the virus I wrote; the same one you did; crippling the city for five hours, he kidnapped Mom and me, threatened to kill Mom if I didn’t do what he wanted, put a gun to my head. Then the same gun I then smashed it into his skull. So you could see calling the thing with Cooper a ‘fiasco’ is a serious understatement.”

“Cooper isn’t dead.” Alt-Felicity asked as she was in shock, “Not only is he not dead, he’s a bad guy.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, at least now you’re prepared if he shows up.” She said, “Look at the bright side.”

“Yeah, ‘the bright side.” Alt-Felicity muttered before sighing, “I’ll go start hacking the satellite. “

Two hours later with a borrowed satellite scanning Star City; Ray Palmer and his wife, Anna arrived.

“Hey, I didn’t know you had a twin.” Ray commented when he saw the two Felicitys sitting by a computer.

“Do you even know who I am to know if I had a twin?” Alt-Felicity asked, looking up from the computer screen, making Felicity smile.

“Of course I know who you are?” Ray smiled, his broad happy-so-lucky smile, “You’re Felicity Smoak…er…Allen? Mrs Smoak-Allen? You seem like the type to hyphenate. You graduated up of your class MIT with a master’s degree in cyber security and computer sciences. I’ve wanted to hire you but QC stole you away.”

“Wow, Oliver was right, there _is_ a decent chance we could be related! I said the same thing about Mrs Queen…never mind…” Felicity muttered, “That’s a horrible idea since we…ahh…ehm…so I had Robert here call you because we need to use your nano-tech to make a vaccine for a bio-weapon airborne to inoculate the citizens of Star City as a precaution that the alpha-omega bio-weapon is released.”

“Oh, okay, wow!” Ray looked over whelmed, and so did his wife. Anna looked just like she did in Ray’s old pictures, it was shame she died in her world but looking at Ray and Anna now she could see how happy they were, how happy Ray is now; so different from the man she had grown to love…not _love, love_ but love as a friend, “How do you know about my nano-tech? I haven’t even told Anna about it yet. I just started to work out the kinks and bugs.”

He was confused and Felicity couldn’t blame him, “What I’m about to say is going to be a little out there okay?”

“More so than a deadly bio-weapon and you knowing something that I haven’t told anyone about?” He asked, but his eyes narrowed, “you hacked my computer! That’s how you know!”

“I can assure I didn’t _hack_ you. You told me about the nanno-tech.” Felicity told him.

“What?” It was Anna who asked.

“Well, not you, _you_ strictly speaking. I’m from an alternate universe…reality, whatever you want to call it. A different world populated by slightly different versions of yourselves. Where events happened differently than they did in this world. I know about your tech, is because alternate-you told me.” Felicity explained, then pointing Alt-Felicity, “She’s Felicity and I’m going by Megan.”

“Alternate universe huh?” He asked, “How do we know each other, in your world. We must know each other well enough for me to tell you about my tech.”

“I was VP of Palmer Tech and your friend.” Felicity answered, there was no need to mention Anna’s death or the fact she and his alternate-self dated, “And the only reason he told me was because he was lying in his death bed with a blood clot that was going to kill him...”

“What?” Anna and Ray asked at the same time, “He isn’t dead in your world is he?”

“No, he told about the tech and I used on him and saved his life,” She reassured them, “much to my own risk of a murder charge if he had died when I injected him with a thousand or so tiny robots. But he didn’t so…yay.”

“What would you have done if I’d…he’d died and you would have gone to prison?” Ray asked.

“Prison would have been the least of my worries; with the bio-weapon that’s threatening your world was threatening mine. So how about we end this session of story time and get on with it. We need to perfect the nanno-tech first, and then modify the design to make them airborne. We already have the vaccine and Felicity has the satellite surveying Star City for any presence of the bio-weapon.” She pointed her alt-self when she explained their position in all this.

“Are you guys going to tell me how this even happened?” Anna asked.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing ... of Arrow or Rizzoli & Isles...
> 
>  
> 
> Here is Chapter 6 :  
> Happy reading...

_Previously on Green Grass_

_“Are you guys going to tell me how this even happened?” Anna asked._

_Chapter 6_

P.S. ‘Megan’ is the Felicity from our Arrow universe and ‘Felicity’ is the Felicity form the other world.

Happy Reading…

_Laurel POV_

After, dinner Felicity explained everything to the new additions, Laurel felt sort of sorry for her, she was here turning their world upside down but it really wasn’t her fault and that put her in a very difficult place. Their world just turned into a place where assassins and psycho dads are common place. Laurel was conflicted about Megan for many reasons; after all she was married to her alternate husband, and she was intrigued by their relationship as it was different from her own with Oliver. She was fascinated by her, her strength and determination in this very difficult situation, and still had grace under pressure but she was angry and envious due to Connor. If Megan wasn’t here they never would have known about him and she felt angry that this kid from one of Oliver’s past relationships; especially one where he had cheated on her was going to change things for her and Oliver. She was not sure if it would be good or bad. What if Connor didn’t like her and thought of her as the evil step mother; those uncertainties lead her to be envious and in awe of how Megan dealt the challenges she and her husband had to face with Connor and how said relationship with her Connor grew. They seemed close from how Megan spoke of him. She was also grateful that they even found out about him now rather than later when he was older then he would definitely hate Oliver and herself as well as for all the advice Megan gave her and she warned her that not all of the advice might not apply to her Connor.

The next morning Laurel walked into the kitchen to find Barry making coffee while Anna and Felicity were engaged in a conversation about something tech related. Moira and Robert were getting ready to go to work and Oliver and Ray were talking about sports.

“Morning.” She greeted everyone.

“Morning.” Barry answered spooning some beans into the coffee maker.

“Did you read the label?” Laurel asked Barry as she scrutinised what he was doing.

“I know how to make coffee.” He rebutted.

“Your last pot tasted like motor oil.” She argued, it felt kind of nice to have this banter with Barry; the weird little brother.

“That was an abnormality. And do you even know how motor oil even tastes like?” He shrugged, “How was I supposed to know it was espresso beans?”

“By reading the label. Aren’t you supposed to be the scientist, reading labels are supposed to be very important in your field of work? And if I were to taste motor oil, it’ll taste like that cup of coffee you made for me yesterday.”

“Well, obviously, this time I read the label,” He turned the tin toward himself slowly and read the label, “and I just happen to like espresso beans.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And if it's too strong for you that's too bad because I'm going to drink it…” He paused while her phone rang, “…just like it is.” Putting another spoon full into coffee maker.

“That's right.” She went to answer it while pointing him, “You are.” “Every drop.” Barry confirmed.

“Queen.” She answered her phone, after a moment she sighs, “No, you have the wrong number…Yes, I'm sure.”

“Everything okay?” Barry asked as she hung up.

“Yeah.” She replied, “Where is Megan? She said she’ll go over one of my cases for me, said that something like it happened in her world.”

“I'm here.” She heard her from in front the couch.

“What are you doing?” she asked her when she and Barry saw her lying on the floor.

“I've got some lower back pain, so I'm attempting a new relaxation technique.” Megan breathes deeply, “Stress is getting to me”

“It looks like lying on the floor and sighing.” She observed.

“Well, it's more sophisticated than that.” Felicity stated.

“Well, do you feel relaxed?”

“Not entirely.”

“How about now?” Laurel teased as her phone buzzes, she answers it, “Queen.”

“No, I can't help you…Because this isn't an escort service! ...Yes, I'm sure.” She hangs up but it buzzes again, she answers it again, “Queen…Oh, really? With the heavy breathing? Come on… And why are you getting an escort at this hour? Shouldn't you be at work? ...Well, shouldn't you be looking for work? …No, I will not help you work on your résumé!!!” she hangs up an agitated, “Gross.”

“You know, you are a public servant, and clearly this guy needs some service…” Barry joked.

“Oh, shut up and drink your sludge.” Laurel threw him a glare and sat down on the couch, “I don't know what happened. A-A telemarketer must have gotten my number, you know, and and –Ugh. I'm done.” Her phone buzzes again.

“Listen to me, you pervert. I don't have the time to facilitate some weird fantasy from some basement-dwelling mouth breather with too much access to the internet, so you can go…”

“Laurel!!” Quentin Lance’s stopped her from going any further.

“Dad!! Hi. That was…um, I thought you were someone else.” Laurel muttered into her phone.

“I’ll look into it for you, if you want. Find out who it is that’s got your number.” Felicity offered, “Even Megan would help. Right?”

“Yeah, sure maybe you have a stalker or something.” Megan agreed to help, “I had a stalker once; a lacrosse player in my freshman year in college.”

“Me too.” Felicity piped; shocked but not really that her and Megan shared some common histories.

**Three hours later:**

Laurel was at work when her phone rang, she prayed it wasn’t the creep from earlier, “What's up?”

“It's not good news.” Felicity answered, “From what you’ve said about your credit cards being cancelled, that’s just the tip of the iceberg. You've been hacked.”

“Well, did they clean me out? Those cards are separate from the Queen cards.”

“No, this is the weird part. Your accounts under your maiden name haven't been overdrawn. They were simply cancelled. Same with your Lance bank account.”

“Canceled?” Laurel sighed, “Doesn't somebody have to do that personally?”

“Someone with a way to verify identity and answer your security questions.” Megan answered gravely, “This hacker is in deep.”

“O-Okay, so, what do I do?”

“Don’t worry, we have it handled.” Felicity reassured her.

**After work:**

Laurel arrived at the home after five to find Ray, Felicity and Megan deep in nanno tech codes and designs. There was about six computers on and running algorithms with complicated code running through the monitors and satellite images flickering on another. On the side of the table were plates of food in various stages of eaten food. Felicity looked up and saw her observing them.

“Is this what it’s like to see you guys in your natural habitat?” She teased.

“Very funny.” Ray smiled at her, “We have good news across the board. We have the satellites ready to go, the nanno tech almost ready and so is the vaccine.”

“As well as we traced the origins of the hack into your accounts - to a specific I.P. address.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“When we zeroed in on the address, it tripped some mechanism that redirected me to an unindexed website that you can't access without a password.”

“Well, can we crack it?”

“The password is Laurel Lance.” Felicity told her, “The web address contained a compressed video file, which I downloaded.”

“That's my and Oliver’s apartment.” Laurel murmured looking at the video.

“From before the fire.”

“Your apartment had a fire?” Megan asked.

“Yeah, that’s why we moved back in the manor.” Laurel answered, “And apparently it wasn’t an accident.”

“If you look at the corner of the screen you could see the reflection of the arsonist?” Felicity asked her pointing where she should be looking, “Megan cleared up the reflection and ‘borrowed’ the F.B.I. facial recognition system and identified your guy.”

“His name is Howard Letterman.” Megan reported, “He is the brother of a rape case you worked three weeks ago. You were the defence and jury found him not guilty.”

“And he was innocent,” recognition flashed in her eyes as she remembered the case, “The state didn’t have enough evidence to convict him and I believe him to innocent.”

“Well Mister Letterman don’t share your views,” Felicity piped, “We called your Dad, and gave him the info we collected, he said he’ll put it under anonymous tips since most of the evidence we collected it was via strictly it legal methods.”

“Dad said they’ll send a team to arrest him.” Megan told her, she paused for a moment, “Sorry, I mean your dad…detective Lance.”

“It’s okay.” Laurel smiled at her, and strangely, it was okay, “And that’s good news, thank you guys.”

N/A: I may have stolen some ideas from _‘Rizzoli & Isles’ _for this chapter…awesome show…I own nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Any mistakes made are mine, i really hope you like it. I love reviews and kudos...they make me happy. sending electronic hugs and kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Green Grass

After an all-nighter the Nano tech was launched into the atmosphere with the vaccine but the good news was shadowed by the presents of their new guest; the notorious Damien Dhark also known as Ra’s Al Ghul in this world. There he stood in the Queen Manor like he owned it full of self-righteous regal air. 

“I am here to speak to my daughter.” He demanded to Robert and Moira who had gone to greet while Felicity was having a break down upstairs.

“I can’t go down there! He wants to kill everyone in this city, I can’t meet with him! He’s a mad man!” Felicity whispered shouted.

“It’s going to be fine. I’ll be there if anything happens, I promise.” Megan whispered to her alternate-self soothingly, giving Barry a look, urging him to support her.

“Yes, everything is going to be fine.” Barry spoke while he held her close, kissing her forehead soothing her tremors. They stepped outside the room with rest of the gang in the hallway. 

“He’s not going to do anything? He’s just going to make you his offer, maybe threaten Barry.” Megan spoke.

“Why? Why would he threaten Barry?” Felicity asked shocked.

“Because Barry is your husband and even if Damien is the Ra’s, he is still your father, an absent one but still your father.” Megan smiled. They walked into the room where Ra’s stood.

“I heard you were looking for me.” Felicity spoke with her voice more confident than she felt as she stood in front of her father that she hadn’t seen since she was a child. 

“Yes, my daughter, I wish for you to take your place in the League of Assassins as the Heir to the Demon.” He spoke slowly as if he was carefully choosing his words. Looking at her like he held the world, his world, truth be told she would have given anything for him to look at her like that had he stayed but he didn’t. Megan saw the look but she interpreted differently, so stepped forward. 

“You don’t want her to be your heir. You want her to accept the position as your heir so you can marry her of to your chosen replacement!” Megan reason out loud in shock.

“In that case, I politely decline.” Felicity piped, “And I was going to decline anyway and I’m sure you know I’m married already.”

“Who are you?” Damien asked, looking at Megan.

“I’m your daughter from another reality. And my evil Dad was smarter than you, he would never pull that Ra’s Al Ghul crap with me.” Megan growled, “I take it your heir was a resident of Starling City?”

Damien looked at her for a moment then he stepped forward, but he was stopped by Oliver, “I suggest you step away from my wife, Damien.” He growled using his arrow voice as he stepped in front Megan and Felicity.

“I take it, you’re from the Alternate reality this one speaks of?” Damien asked pointing Megan, “I don’t have time to play games with little boys, so step aside while I speak to my daughter.”

“I am not some boy, in my world I am Al-Sah-Him and I defeated my successor so I suggest you don’t look at me lightly.” Oliver told him.

“You are not from here, so this is not you place to intervene.” Damien spoke with authority. 

“This may not be my world…Ra’s but Felicity…” Pointing to his alternate-wife...alt-Felicity, “Is a friend to my alternate-self and that makes her my friend and I protect my friends. Now, you certainly don’t know your daughter as well as you think if you really believe she’ll accept your offer. Threatening her will do nothing for you and making her your enemy is a very bad idea. Not to mention she’s happily married to Mister Allen over there.”

“You don’t even know her, you may be describing your wife.” Damien retorted.

Oliver smiled at him, “I only know about your daughter based on what my wife has told me in the time frame a few collective minutes and even then I know her better than you.”  
Oliver’s voice dropped and he spoke calmly and it didn’t give of that feeling has it made him sound deadlier. He stepped forward and spoke something Arabic in Damien ear and then stepped back. Damien stepped back as well and nodded turned to look at Felicity, “I was expected another result to this meeting, it was good to see you, Daughter.” Then he turned and left.

“What did you say to him?” Megan asked, but all the response she got was him grabbing her kissing her like he hadn’t seen her in months. When they pulled apart he gave her a wink and replied.

“I asked him leave, pretty please.” Felicity snorted while shaking her head and punching him on the shoulder. They turned to see everyone looking at Oliver in awe. Ray and Anna, Robert and Moira, Laurel and Oliver, Felicity and Barry. Oliver was not prepared to see his mother and father alive and his previous goofy mood subsided as he stared at his parents. 

“It’s Okay, Oliver, they’re fine.” Megan murmured pulling him forward. Clearing her throat, “Everyone this is my husband, Jonas. You guys can call him that so we won’t get mixed up with who is who since I’m Megan.”

“Hello.” There was a chorus but Jonas was still staring at his parents but before he could do anything his phone rang.

“Hello…yes, everything when well…of course, you have a pen? The combination to the lock is 23-08-16. Yes, I’ll tell her…of course Ray, I already called Barry, he’s in, so is John and Cisco…okay bye.” Olive hung up the phone and looked at Felic-Megan, “Fel-Megan, Ray wanted to tell you that that the patent application you sent to the lawyers went through and you got the green light to start manufacture….what?”

“I get sent away to an alternate dimension and you and Ray started a bromance? When did our world turn into the twilight zone?” Fe-Megan joked.

“It’s just a thing we got planned besides I like the guy…now.” Oliver smiled at her. 

“You didn’t like Barry either but you like him now though, I wonder why that is? Thank God, you didn’t hear the comments Cisco made when he saw me shirtless.” Felicity giggled and walked over to Moira and Robert, “Jonas here, isn’t brave enough to ask you guys for a hug so I thought I’d do it for him.”

Everyone turned to Jonas and he was looking between his alt-parents and his wife trying to decide whether he should hug them or go back home and kill Cisco.

“Cisco saw you shirtless!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Arrow nor the characters. This is not intended as copyright infringement and no gain, monetary or otherwise, is received for the writing of this work of fiction.   
> NA// I realize that Jonas came out of nowhere so I thought I’d rewind a bit and tell it from Laurel perspective.   
> Happy reading…  @>\-------//

The sudden appearance of Felicity’s father was shocking to say the least. The man was scary to put it lightly and seeing Felicity and Megan stand up to him was awesome to watch even if she was afraid for her friend and Megan. 

“In that case, I politely decline.” Felicity piped, “And I was going to decline anyway and I’m sure you know I’m married already.”

“Who are you?” Damien asked, looking at Megan.

“I’m your daughter from another reality. And my evil Dad was smarter than you, he would never pull that Ra’s Al Ghul crap with me.” Megan growled, “I take it your heir was a resident of Starling City?”

What did she mean by that? ‘Pull that Ra’s Al Ghul crap?’ Laurel wondered. In the corner of her eye she saw a man appear just as Megan had appeared before, he wore a grey Henley with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a cargo pants and combat booths. It took Laurel a moment to articulate that the man was Oliver, just a different Oliver, then it hit her this was Megan’s husband, alt-Oliver. Damn he was hot, she could see his muscles of his hands taunt with his fist clenched surveying the room. His hair was cut short and he sported facial hair unlike her husband. He looked deathly as his eyes landed on his wife, her alternate-self and Ra’s Al Ghul. He walked over to them paying no mind to the others in the room and intervened in the argument. 

“I suggest you step away from my wife, Damien.” He spoke in a voice Laurel as never heard come out of her husband’s mouth, it was deep, authoritative and deadly. She thanked God that voice wasn’t aimed in her direction, but she knew based on Megan’s stories and the way she spoke of her husband, this man will never hurt her. 

“I take it, you’re from the Alternate reality this one speaks of?” Damien asked pointing Megan, “I don’t have time to play games with little boys, so step aside while I speak to my daughter.”

“I am not some boy, in my world I am Al-Sah-Him and I defeated my successor so I suggest you don’t look at me lightly.” Alt-Oliver told him. Laurel had no idea what Al-Sah-him meant but was ‘defeated’ was supposed to allude to killing someone? But based on Alt-Oliver’s tone, his posture and demeanour, he was definitely not someone to take lightly 

“You are not from here, so this is not you place to intervene.” Damien spoke with authority. 

“This may not be my world…Ra’s but Felicity…” Pointing to Felicity, “Is a friend to my alternate-self and that makes her my friend and I protect my friends. Now, you certainly don’t know your daughter as well as you think if you really believe she’ll accept your offer. Threatening her will do nothing for you and making her your enemy is a very bad idea. Not to mention she’s happily married to Mister Allen over there.”

“You don’t even know her, you may be describing your wife.” Damien retorted.

Alt-Oliver smiled at him, Laurel was sure that smile was to patronize Damien or it may have said, ‘You are so stupid Damien.’, “I only know about your daughter based on what my wife has told me in the time frame a few collective minutes and even then I know her better than you.”

Atl-Oliver’s voice dropped and he spoke calmly and if the growly deep voice was scary this calm tone was deadlier. He stepped forward and spoke something Arabic in Damien ear and then stepped back. To Laurel’s surprise, Damien stepped back as well and nodded turned to look at Felicity, “I was expected another result to this meeting, it was good to see you, Daughter.” Then he turned and left.

Once the door was closed behind Damien Laurel let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding but something deep inside her said that Damien would just leave like that, or this Alt-Oliver really knew what he was doing. 

“What did you say to him?” Megan’s voice brought her out of her thoughts as she turned to her husband and asked, but all the response she got was him grabbing her kissing her, everyone felt the need to looked away because it was an intensely person moment between the two. When they pulled apart he gave her a wink and replied.

“I asked him leave, pretty please.” Megan snorted while shaking her head and punching him on the shoulder. There was clearly a private story behind his comment and Laurel was pretty sure that wasn’t what he said to Damien and also she got the feeling he wasn’t going to tell them what he said exactly either. Oliver’s scary demeanour was completely gone as he stared lovingly at his wife not unlike how her husband looks at her. 

 

When they turned to their audience, Laurel collectively with Ray and Anna, Robert and Moira, Oliver, Felicity and Barry looked at him in awe. Alt-Oliver looked like he was not prepared to see Moira and Robert alive and his previous goofy mood subsided as he stared at his alternate parents. Megan looked uneasy as her husband, Laurel knew she would try to levitate the tension.

“It’s Okay, Oliver, they’re fine.” Laurel heard Megan murmured to alt-Oliver carefully, pulling him forward. Clearing her throat, “Everyone this is my husband, Jonas. You guys can call him that so we won’t get mixed up with who is who since I’m Megan.”

“Hello.” Everyone greeted him with a chorus but Jonas was still staring at his alt-parents, he looked like he wanted to say something, do something, but before he could do anything his phone rang.

“Hello…yes, everything when well…of course, you have a pen? The combination to the lock is 23-08-16. Yes, I’ll tell her…of course Ray, I already called Barry, he’s in, so is John and Cisco…okay bye.” Alt-Oliver’s voice levelled off to a normal tone, friendly then when he finished speaking he hung up the phone and looked at Megan, “Fel-Megan, Ray wanted to tell you that that the patent application you sent to the lawyers went through and you got the green light to start manufacture….what?”

From the look on Megan face as she looked at her husband like if he was an alternate person for some reason, and who was this person Cisco?

“I get sent away to an alternate dimension and you and Ray started a bromance? When did our world turn into the twilight zone?” Megan joked, apparently Alt-Ol…Jonas and Ray weren’t friends, she wondered why that was. Oliver and Ray got along just find since he came to help them.

“It’s just a thing we got planned besides I like the guy…now.” Jonas smiled at her. 

“You didn’t like Barry either but you like him now though, I wonder why that is? Thank God, you didn’t hear the comments Cisco made when he saw me shirtless.” Megan giggled and walked over to Moira and Robert, “Jonas here, isn’t brave enough to ask you guys for a hug so I thought I’d do it for him.”  
Okay what did this guy had against Barry and Ray? Maybe they both had dated Felicity at some point if that comment about Cisco had anything do with it, but Ray was married to Anna. Maybe he wasn’t married to her in their world.

Everyone turned to Jonas and he was looking between his alt-parents and his wife looking like he was trying to decide something then he spoke in the low deadly voice to his wife, the same one she thanked god was never directed at her.   
“Cisco saw you shirtless!”  
But Felicity just laughed and ignored her husband leaving him to pout in response, “Question, how did you know how to come here? Not that I mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I didn’t get to explaining how he got there but I’ll do that next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanking for reading my story,  
> Yours,  
> Bluearrow.


End file.
